Nuestros Lazos
by loryllero
Summary: ¿Conoces el hilo rojo del destino? Hay un dicho que dice que este no se rompera ni aun con la muerte" NEW SUMMARY Yullen/shota *Universo Alterno*
1. Ese dia nevado

_Chan, chan, chan, (__música dramática de fondo) pues he regresado, así que me tendrán que soportar aunque no quieran JO JO JO JO (saca un abanico)_

_Chimiko:……_

_En vista de que Chimiko me esta viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, adelantaremos mi magnifica presentación para ir rápidamente al asunto. _

_Este es mi primer fic Yullen, además de que tengo pensado hacerlo para largo, esta será mi obra maestra, ósea que no escribiré otro fic hasta acabar este…(no me pregunten cuando por que ni yo se T T) _

_CAUTION: Este fic es yaoi 100__%, además de shota y con futuras violaciones, quedan advertidos, ya lo demás es cosas suyas, así que yo me lavo la mano. _

_Chimiko: Vas ya ha comenzar o solo vas a tirarte a loca otro rato?_

_No seas cruel, apenas me esta divirtiendo. Como la ira de Chimiko se hace cada vez mas grande yo las dejo y nos leeremos mas abajo. Por cierto es universo alterno._

_**En ese **__**día nevado…**_

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre su persona, extendió su mano derecha, tratando de atraparlos para poder contemplarlos de cerca, pero al instante se deshacían al contacto de su piel.

El viento soplo con mas fuerza, provocando en el un pequeño escalofrió. Después de todo, las temperaturas bajas eran uno de sus puntos débiles; se acomodo su capucha, ocultando su rostro, y se abrazo a si mismo.

Comenzaba anochecer y el frió empezaba a molestarle. Murmuro una maldición por lo bajo y se quejo por su poca resistencia al invierno.

Observo desinteresadamente a su alrededor. Las casas de la ciudad estaban cubiertas de blanco, algunas chimeneas mostraban humo, señal de que unas fogatas habían sido encendidas. Los carruajes que pasaban por las calles dejaban sus huellas hundidas, y los caballos rechinaban a causa del frió.

Fue cuando llamo su atención. Un señor mayor tomaba de la mano a un pequeño de no más de siete años. Los dos sonreían y se veían muy felices, el pequeño tiraba del hombre y decía cariñosamente una y otra vez "papa". Esa imagen le hizo desconectarse de todo y hundirse en sus memorias, unas muy dulces pero al tiempo amargas.

Tan metido estaba en sus recuerdos, que no sintió que alguien se paro cerca de el, y no fue hasta que sintió un peso grueso cayendo sobre sus hombros que lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo? Si te quedas ahí parado terminaras por enfermarte- las voz que lo llamo era brusca y completamente escasa de amabilidad.

Se giro para ver a su acompañante, pero el movimiento hizo que su capucha resbalara y descubriera su rostro. Su cabello era de un blanco comparable con la nieve que caía, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros y al tacto era muy sedoso. Su infantil rostro delataba la inocencia del niño y lo joven que era. Su piel, blanca y suave, poseedora de facciones muy finas, harían creer que se trata de una niña muy linda a lo lejos, pero ya de cerca podía distinguirse que se trataba de un niño, uno muy hermoso.

Pero sin duda lo que llamaba mas la atención eran sus dos grandes orbes plateadas, y una cicatriz en su lada izquierdo que abarcaba desde su ceja hasta el final de la mejilla.

-He encontrado una habitación donde hospedarnos esta noche, y mañana a primera hora tomaremos el tren hacia Londres- sentencio con voz monocorde y casi mecánica.

Por unos momentos se dedico a contemplar al joven que tenia frente a el. Le ganaba en altura por casi una cabeza, su piel era de un blanco oscuro y un poco áspera al tacto, esto debido a las incontables batallas que ha tenido. Un largo cabello negro azulado, atado a una coleta alta con dos mechones que caían de lado en lado por su rostro. Sus facciones eran finas, pero no tan marcadas como las de el, poseía unos afilados ojos y unas orbes azul oscuro.

Una mueca de total fastidio predominaba en su rostro, dando a entender que no era una persona muy amigable y mucho menos amable. Además irradiaba un porte arrogante y frió que le acompañaba todo el tiempo. No cabía duda de que era un hombre muy apuesto y varonil. Detuvo su escrutinio cuando noto que faltaba algo.

-¿Que paso con tu abrigo Kanda?- pregunto con cierta ingenuidad mientras ladeaba tiernamente la cabeza.

-¿Acaso estas ciego o que?- su respuesta fue tosca al tiempo que señalaba los hombros del menor.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que traía sobre-puesto el abrigo de su compañero y como dato extra, apenas se percato que ya no sentía frió desde hace unos minutos. Avergonzado, se quito el abrigo y se lo extendió al mayor.

-No debiste hacerlo. ¿Que tal si por esto eres tu quien termina enfermándose?- le reclamo con un rostro ligeramente sonrojado y con una voz no tan furiosa como hubiese querido.

-Jeh…yo no soy un niño que necesita que lo estén cuidando, Moyashi- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo mientras veía con superioridad al albino.

-¡Ya te dije que me llamo Allen! A-L-L-E-N.- separo cada silaba como se hablara con un retrasado.

-Chih…que importa, de todos modos sigues siendo un niño, Moyashi.- bufo con desgano, esa conversación ya le estaba fastidiando.

-¡QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASI!- le aventó el abrigo al rostro- ¿pero que puedo esperar?, después de todo solo eres un tarado.- una burlona resignación salio de ese niño que pronto dejo de parecer tan inocente.

-Oi, Moyashi…ten mas cuidado con tus palabra- su cuerpo temblaba de completa ira, mientras que amenazaba al chico con una katana.

-¿Ya ves? Eres solo un tarado por no poder apréndete mi nombre.- negó con su cabeza sonriendo con cierta burla.

-¡Ahora veras quien es el tarado!- le lanzo una mirada llena de furia y empuñaba su espada para atacarlo- Voy a cortar ese cabello lleno de canas y se lo daré a los ancianos.

-¡Me parece bien! Yo haré una peluca con el tuyo.- le regreso la mirada de furia al tiempo que alzaba su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Solo necesito un golpe para acabar contigo!

-¡Eso quiero verlo!

En ese lugar se podían sentir dos auras acecinas que lanzaban chispas e incendiaban todo a su alrededor.

Su infantil pelea se vio interrumpida al sentir varias miradas sobre ellos, voltearon a su alrededor y se encontraron con los ojos curiosos de los aldeanos del lugar. Algunos susurraban cosas de cómo es posible que un jovencito amenace a una niña pequeña (causando el disgusto de Allen y la diversión de Kanda), mientras que otros llamaban a la policía.

Molesto a no mas poder, Kanda envaino su espada, tomo su abrigo del suelo y agarro al chiquillo del brazo izquierdo, jalándolo con el para retirarse del lugar.

-Mira nada más lo que provocas, entupido Moyashi- le acuso con total desprecio.

-¿Qué dem…?- estuvo apunto de reclamarle, pero se detuvo al sentir esa aura acecina de Kanda.

Llegaron al hotel que Kanda había reservado y subieron sin decir palabra alguna a su habitación. No era lujosa, pero si espaciosa, con des camas individuales separadas por un pequeño mueble, dos sillones en medio junto a una mesa, la puerta del baño a la derecha, y la salida al balcón esta justo enfrente de ellos.

Nada mas entrar, el mayor aventó su abrigo a una cama y se sentó de mala gana en uno de los sillones, cerrandando sus ojos y apretando sus sienes con su mano derecha. Estaba muy cansado y fastidiado, lo único que se le antojaba era dormir.

Entre abrió sus ojos al sentir un suave toque sobre su brazo, encontrándose con la cara llena de preocupación y tristeza del albino. No dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo por unos largos segundos.

-¿Te siente mal? ¿Acaso te duele algo?- pregunto con una voz muy baja y quebrada. – ¿O es por mi culpa?- agacho su cabeza mientras apretaba su agarre del joven.

Bufo desganadamente, ese mocoso solo le daba dolor de cabeza, pero no podía decirle nada, ya que de lo contrario sabia que empezaría a llorar y a echarse la culpa como siempre. Coloco su mano en la cabeza de este, acariciándolo levemente, sabia que estaba triste y quería calmarlo, no era cariñoso, pero esperaba que con ese gesto fuera suficiente.

-Vete a bañar Moyashi, tienes el cabello húmedo y te resfriaras si no lo haces.- pero no se movió, se quedo en la misma posición- ¿Moyashi?

Todo sucedió muy rápido como para reaccionar, el pequeño se lanzo sobre el, abrazándolo por la cintura al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro infantil en el pecho del japonés. Se aferro fuertemente, aspirando el perfume que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor.

-Dentro de poco ya no podré tenerte tan cerca como ahora- susurro quedamente- tampoco podré pelearme ni hacerte rabiar…-hundió aun mas su rostro.

-Así tiene que ser…el plazo se acabara cuando cumplas quince años- regreso su mano a la cabeza del pequeño.-ya no necesitaras de una escolta

-De haber sabido que seria de esta forma, no me hubiera convertido en General- se quejo infantilmente tallándose contra su pecho.

-No es algo que tu pudieras decidir, recuerda que solo somos unos perros del vaticano- recorría con sus dedos los adornos dorados del abrigo del albino.

-Yo no quiero separarme de Kanda- dijo en forma de puchero- a mi me gusta mucho Kanda, me hace sentir tranquilo y protegido- fijo sus ojos plateados en los azules.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de su compañero, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con este, y poso sus labios con los de el. Apenas un suave roce, un simple y sencillo contacto, pero que significaba mucho para Allen. Cambio de posición, sentándose en el regazo de Kanda, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y dejaba descansar sus manos en su pecho.

-Sabes que esto esta mal- sentencio fríamente el japonés- somos hombres, y para colmo tu solo eres un niño.-rodeo la pequeña cintura con su brazo.-un niño muy molesto-

No hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno, simplemente se quedaron en esa posición, escuchando la tenue respiración de cada uno acompañado con los latidos de sus corazones. Allen fijo su vista, sin levantar el rostro del hombro de Kanda, ala venta. Comenzaba a nevar con mayor intensidad, tal parecía que habría tormenta.

Que irónica era la vida con el, fue en un día nevado que recibió amor, y fue también en un día nevado en que perdió lo que mas amaba, destruyéndolo con sus propias mano. Y ahora se separaría de la persona que compartió con el dos años de su vida, alguien que se volvió muy especial para el.

Después de todo el era un General Exorcista, el mas joven en la historia, pero uno de los mas poderosos. Y al ser tan solo un niño, requería de cierta protección, para eso estaba Kanda, pero pronto cumpliría quince años y dejaría de ser necesario. Kanda ya no seria necesario.

Volvió a hundir su rostro en el hombro, tratando de no pensar más en eso y relajarse en ese momento que compartía con Kanda. Y mientras afuera nevaba, el se sumía en sus recuerdos.

_Y que les __pareció, compatriotas amantes del Yaoi? No soy muy buena escritora y mi imaginación no da para tanto, así que no sean tan crueles y atacadme con sus critica. _

_Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, aprovechado la pequeña semana que tengo de descanso, antes de matarme en el estudio por culpa de los __exámenes. _

_Y__ como ya no se que mas decir yo ya me despido que quiero ir a jugar un rato Final Fantasy VII JO JO JO JO. (Así es, estoy más de increíblemente loco XD)_


	2. Remembranzas I Un niño en la guerra

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

_Chimiko: ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?_

_Pues estoy contando lo reviews que me piden que continué pronto con la historia. Y a decir verdad solo por ellos es que escribí tan rápido el siguiente capitulo. _

_Chimiko: es raro que seas tan complaciente, de seguro buscas algo no?_¬ ¬

_Como eres mala conmigo al desconfiar de mi T T yo que solo quiero responder a las peticiones de las lectoras ¡ y tu me atacas tan injustamente! _

_Chimiko: ya deja tu histeria para después y empieza de una buena vez ¯°¯ _

_Ah, cierto, cierto, ya se me había olvidado je je ^_^ (se rasca la cabeza) bueno, ejem, como me estuvieron pidiendo que actualizara pronto pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. He estado pensando en poner los recuerdos de cada personaje, pero será de forma salteada, o sea hasta que aparezca algo vital en la historia que daba ser explicado. _

_CAUTION!!! Esta historia es 100% yaoi, además de contener shota (relación adulto/niño) futuras violaciones y mal lenguaje. Así que queda bajo tu propio riesgo. Yo me libro de toda culpa JO JO JO (saca su abanico)_

_Chimiko:…no te pido que la elimines Dios, solo ya no traigas mas como estas_

_Ehh? Dijiste algo _

_Chimiko: que te apures o si no te golpeare (saca un bate) _

_Ya entendí, no hace falta la violencia…por eso no tienes novio _

_Chimiko: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! _

_Que disfruten del capitulo y nos leeremos mas abajo (si sobrevivo) _

_

* * *

_

_**Remembranzas I. Un niño en la guerra **_

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar el vapor caliente que encerraba dentro de ella, nublando un poco la vista del niño que salía del cuarto. Había terminado de asearse y ahora solo vestía una bata de baño que le quedaba un poco holgada. Secaba sus blancos cabellos mientras frotaba sus parpados con pereza, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y su carita adormilada daban una imagen increíblemente adorable de el.

-Ya he terminado de bañarme Kanda- informo mientras dejaba salir un bostezo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera ese gruñido que hacia su compañero que había aprendido a interpretar -¿Kanda?

Se acerco silenciosamente donde se supone que se había quedado su compañero, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo profundamente dormido. Apoyaba su cabeza en la mano de su brazo izquierdo, el cual descansaba en la lateral del sillón. Su rostro mantenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido, su respiración era sutil y armoniosa. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía relajarse de esa manera, habían estado combatiendo continuamente a los ataques de Akumas que se habían incrementado en los últimos meses y la conclusión siempre era la misma: querían acabar con el pequeño Allen. Debido a esto, las horas de sueño de Kanda se vieron terriblemente afectadas, al grado que pasaba una semana entera en vela, siempre alerta y vigilante. El estrés y fatiga comenzaba afectar su ya de por si mal genio y en ocasiones no podía rendir bien en una batalla. Todo para protegerlo a el.

La culpa lo embargo de repente. Se supone que el es un General Exorcista, se supone que su poder esta por encima de los Exorcistas normales, era ridículo que lo protegieran de esta forma. Pero ya lo había dicho Kanda, era tan solo un niño, y los Comandantes Jefe no permitirían a un niño viajar solo. No por estar preocupados, sino meramente para mantener una desagradable apariencia. Eso era aun mas estúpido, desde que era mas pequeño tuvo que arreglárselas el solo, sobreviviendo a un mundo hostil y desagradable, al menos hasta que conoció a _Mana._ Tallo su ojos con vehemencia al sentirlos húmedos, ¡no debía llorar, maldición! Pero la sola mención de ese nombre tan adorado le hacia sentir una gran nostalgia y dolor. De pronto escucho al mayor suspirar quedamente y pensó que se había despertado. Seguramente lo regañaría si lo viera llorando otra vez.

Pero Kanda se mantenía dormido, movió un poco la posición de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor y después se quedo completamente quieto. Le volvió a observar, el ceño fruncido había desaparecido por completo, señal de que ahora estaba profundamente dormido. Inconscientemente se acerco a el, y sin quitar la vista sobre su persona se arrodillo pegando su cuerpo a las piernas de este. Rogando por que no despertase acomodo su cabeza en su regazo, se acomodo de forma que pudiera relajarse, estaba muy perturbado, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para despejar todos esos pensamiento y la calidez del cuerpo de Kanda era la mejor solución.

Cerró sus ojos plateados, distinguiendo la respiración de cada uno y como pronto se coordinaban hasta parecer solo una. Una ligera sonrisa de burla adorna sus delicados labios. ¿Quién creería que terminaría teniendo este tipo de relación con Kanda? Y es que al principio los dos podían jurar que se odiaban a muerte, bueno, al menos Kanda, ya que para el solo era (y seguía siendo) una persona totalmente desagradable, con un corazón frió y que no se ablandaba, una personalidad arrogante y un mal genio que decía que debías cuidarte de el. No era educado, pensaba y decía todo con demasiada sinceridad, su vocabulario no era un ejemplo a seguir y ¡para colmo le llamaba Moyashi!

Ahora era el quien comenzaba a despedir un aura asesina. Suspiro resignado y trato de relajarse otra vez. Afuera seguía nevando con fuerza, tal vez su viaje en tren se retrasaría, pero que mas daba si podía estar un poco mas con Kanda. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron….

_**-o_o-o_o HACE DOS AÑOS o_o-o_o-o- **_

Finalmente había llegado a Londres, el tren había llevado mas tiempo de lo que espero además del largo viaje que tuvo que hacer de la India hasta la estación de trenes para Inglaterra. Salió del lugar y un fuerte viento helado lo paralizo, a pesar de que estaban en septiembre el frió era constante en esa ciudad. Comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su destino, siendo como siempre consiente de las miradas inquisitorias que las personas le otorgaban. Ya era para el algo normal, después de todo era obvio llamar la atención, era solo un niño de casi trece años viajando solo, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, y con los cabellos blancos, a pesar de que ocultaba la mayoría en una pañoleta atada a su cabeza, unos mechones escapan de ella.

Escucho a unas señoras decir que no era normal ver a una niña de su edad sin sus padres o con algún adulto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a la rabia que sentía, ¡no era su maldita culpa tener un rostro tan afeminado! Siempre era lo mismo cuando lo veían de lejos. Incluso su maestro idiota se burlaba diciendo que algún dia seria violado debido a eso. El tan solo recuerdo de su maestro hizo que su furia aumentarla, al igual que el dolor que sentía en su cabeza ¡¿Qué clase de mentor golpeaba a su alumno con un martillo para luego salir huyendo?! Pero claro, no se trataba de cualquiera, si no de Marian Cross, un General Exorcista y, por desgracia, su maestro.

Definitivamente fue todo menos un buen tutor y ejemplo a seguir. El tipo se la pasaba ligando con cuanta mujer viera. Pero esta debía ser rica y cumplir con ciertos "requisitos". Tomaba como barril sin fondo, pedía prestado dinero para luego descaradamente salir huyendo, dejándole la duda a el. Y aun ahora sus deudas eran tantas que tal vez nunca llegaría a pagarlas todas en esta vida. Comenzó a llorar internamente, su maestro Cross era realmente un demonio. Un movimiento en la bolsa de su abrigo lo saco de su lamentación.

-Lo siento Timcampy, olvide por completo que no te gusta estar encerrado- de su bolsa saco una pequeña esfera halada dorada, con unos simpáticos cuernos y manitas. Tenia una gran cruz en lo que se suponía era su rostro.

-Pero de verdad…- de su maleta tomo un mapa y lo extendió – ¿como diablos voy a encontrar la Orden con estos garabatos que dejo mi maestro?

Mas que un mapa se podía decir que era un dibujo de un niño de cuatro años, indescifrable, con una raya que marcaba algunas ciudades y que llegaba a una x, como si fuera un tesoro. Suspiro resignado, de verdad que su maestro solo le daba horribles experiencias.

Ahora lo importante era reunir información. Había escuchado que la Orden se localizaba en algún lugar de Europa, Inglaterra, y una que otra vez su maestro le contó algunas historias referentes al lugar. Pero la verdad esta perdido y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo le haría para llegar. Por suerte traía consigo el Golem del General, el podría guiarle ya que después de todo el debía conocer el camino. Comenzaba a oscurecer, axial que debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya mañana temprano seguiría su camino. Sin embargo su ojos izquierdo reacciono rápidamente, tomando un iris negro con aros rojos y fue justo cuando una gran explosión ocurrió cerca de ahí. Era un Akuma.

Decidido a pelear se apresuro a llegar donde se encontraba la maquina. Cuando finalmente la tuvo delante suyo, su brazo izquierdo se transformo en una enorme garra blanco con una cruz en el dorso de la mano. El Akuma había detectado su presencia y dirigió sus cañones hacia el pequeño. Allen estaba listo para recibir el ataque y esquivarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió, ya que de pronto el Akuma fue partido a la mitad con un corte tan fino propio de una espada.

La destrucción del Akuma fue confirmada cuando este exploto. Se sintió aliviado al ver como el alma atrapada en el Akuma era liberada y llevada al cielo. Ahora debía buscar al responsable de eso, esperando que fuera quien creía. Fue en ese momento que lo vio por primera vez.

Su cabello largo azulado sujeto a una coleta alta, el enorme saco negro con adornos plateados y una larga y fina espada la cual envainaba detrás de su espalda. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una mujer, pero cuando la persona fijo sus iris de azul negrete sobre el, pudo confirmar que se trataba de un hombre, un joven de no mas de quince años talvez. Su mirada era tan intensa como fría, y de alguna manera intimidante y soberbia.

-Tu debes ser un Exorcista ¿verdad?- pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a el –disculpa, pero es que yo…- no puedo terminar de hablar ya que el joven se abalanzo contra el con la intención de atacarlo.

Allen reacciono rápidamente, y uso su arma anti-akuma para protegerse del impacto, sin embargo, el ataque provoco una herida profunda aunque no dolorosa en su mano izquierda. Cuando el Exorcista se dio cuenta de ello se detuvo unos momentos para observarlo de forma inquisidora. ¿Cómo se había podido proteger del ataque de su _Mugen_? Esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del mayor.

-¿Qué diablos tienes en el brazo, mocoso?- una voz profunda y masculina, con un tono arrogante y prepotente. Esa fue la impresión que tuvo Allen de el.

-Es un arma anti-akuma. Soy un Exorcista- sentencio

-¿Qué?- soltó una risa de burla –no me voy a creer algo tan entupido, desde mi punto de vista tu eres un Akuma, así que ahora mismo te eliminare desgraciado- se volvió a lanzar contra el, esta vez lo eliminaría

-Espera, es la verdad- agito sus manos en forma de tregua –me dirijo a la Orden Oscura por orden de mi maestro el General Cross- la deseperacion estaba muy marcada en su tono de voz.

Al escuchar estas palabras el joven se detuvo de golpe, dejando su espada a unos milímetros del cuello del albino.

-¿Tu maestro? ¿El General?

-S-si así es…- sentir el filo de la muerte en su cuello no era una sensación muy agradable.

-ESPERA, KANDA!!- una voz femenina llamo la atención de los dos.

Una joven de cabello negro verdoso se apareció de repente, prácticamente caída del cielo. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas altas, usaba una mini falda y portaba un saco similar al de la persona que lo amenazaba. Allen noto que las piernas de esta brillaban, tenía una especie de botas negras con líneas verdes en las laterales, ella debía ser una exorcista.

-¿Y ahora que carajo pasa?- le respondió el aludido

-Eso quisiera saber yo ¿Cómo es posible que amenaces a unas niña pequeña?- aunque la intención era ayudarlo, Allen sintió un tic nervioso en su rostro. ¡Realmente odiaba que lo confundieran con una niña!

-¿Una niña?- la voz de su agresor lo calmo –si este jodido _Moyashi _es un niño

_-¿Moyashi?-_ se pregunto internamente. Estaba agradecido que al menos alguien pudo diferenciar su genero. Pero una cosa era eso y otra que lo insultara y que lo llamara de una manera tan ridícula.

-¡Me llamo Allen!- le contesto furioso mientras le veía con desprecio. Kanda regreso su atención hacia el

-Cierra tu entupida boca, Akuma- le acerco mas la espada a su cuello, clavando ligeramente la punta con la piel del niño

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SOY, RETARDADO ESTUPIDO!- de un manotazo retiro el arma que le amenazaba.

La joven podía sentir como dos auras acecinas se formaban y que unas llamas de pelea rodeaban a los dos.

-Este…disculpa por decirte niña, es que la verdad tienes un rostro muy lindo y pues pensé…- se disculpo al tiempo que trataba de separar a esos dos.

-Eh?- dejo de ver a su enemigo para observar a la mujer – no, disculpa por comportarme tan grosero- se rasco avergonzado la nuca

-No hay razón para disculparse Léanlee- volvió apuntar su arma contra el niño – este desgraciado es un Akuma

-¡Ya te dije que no lo soy, tarado!

-Bueno, como sea- se preparo para atacarlo otra vez – si veo dentro de ti estaremos seguros- expreso su grandiosa lógica. Pero antes de que hiciera algo, recibió un fuete golpe en su rostro.

Timcampy rescataba a su pequeño amo de ese salvaje, y no conforme con azotarse contra el, le mordió fuertemente la oreja, haciéndola sangrar.

-¿Qué jodidos…?- Kanda trataba de quitárselo, pero la pequeña bola dorada no desitia.

-Espera Timcampy, eso no se hace- el albino tomo al golem, quien soltó al espadachín en cuanto sintió el toque del menor. Sin embargo le mostró los dientes en señal de advertencia mientras el japonés lo veía con intenciones de matarlo.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo educadamente, pero el solo lo ignoro.

-Oye, espera un momento- la voz de Léanle se hizo presente al tiempo que se acercaba a los dos –¿de casualidad ese no es el golem dorado del General Cross?.

-SI, así es. El es mi maestro- le contesto con una suave sonrisa totalmente fingida mientras recordaba a su desagradable mentor

-¿Tu maestro? ¿El General Marian Cross?- por alguna razón, Allen senita que la mención de maestro con el nombre del General eran imposibles de creer

-El me dejo a Timcampy, y me ordeno que llegara a la Orden Oscura para ser oficialmente un Exorcista

-¿Un niñito como tu Exorcista? Debes estar bromeando- se mofo Kanda de el.

-¿Y el General donde se encuentra?- al escuchar la mención de su maestro se tenso.

-Ahh…pues veras…el…esta perdido en algún lugar de la India- se rasco la cabeza mientras un aura fúnebre se apoderaba del ambiente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no te acompaño?- la mirada incrédula de la joven era demasiado evidente.

-El dijo que odiaba la Orden- respondió sombriamente al recordar su "despedida" con su maestro.

-Ya veo- suspiro la Exorcista, no conocía muy bien al General, pero había escuchado a varios científicos y buscadores hablar sobre su aterradora personalidad. –lo siento todavía no me he presentado, soy Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto- le sonrió al pequeño mientas le extendía la mano

-Ah, cierto, yo soy Allen Walker, mucho gusto- le estrecho la mano avergonzado

- Y este huraño de aquí es Kanda- señalo al japonés.

-Mucho gusto- y por educación le extendió la mano, esperando reconciliarse con el. Pero Kanda solo lo vio por un momento.

-Nadie querría agarrar a alguien que tiene una maldición- dicho esto se voltio para alejarse del lugar. Dejando a una desconcertada Lenalee.y aun enfurecido Allen por la discriminación..

_**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o **_

Definitivamente esa no fue la mejor manera de conocer a alguien. Cuando sucedió eso no pudo evitar sentir cierto desagrado por su compañero. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que Kanda se hubiera dado cuenta rápidamente que poseía una maldición. Realmente el era alguien extraño, odioso, grosero, petulante, arrogante, frió, con mal genio…pero así como tenia tan numerosas características, era igualmente atrayente. Después de todo, Allen termino enfrascándose en una relación que según el mayor era prohibida y mal vista, pero el realmente entendía muy poco sobre eso.

Kanda decía que era por que era aun muy pequeño para entender, y que además no era del todo necesario.

Quería dejar de pensar, solamente deseaba dormir y se encontraba muy cómodo apoyado en el regazo de su protector. Cerró pesadamente sus platinos iris y se entrego por completo al mundo de los sueños. Donde por desgracia no podías decidir que soñar.

_

* * *

_

_Chimiko: debido a que la autora se encuentra ausente, seré yo quien los despida. Ejem, bueno para empezar se agradecen mucho los reviews que mandaron, la autora se encontraba muy feliz y además…_

_¡Para que ya eh regresado! _

_Chimiko: que haces aquí? No que estabas hospitalizada?_

_Jah! Unas cuantas contusiones, tres costillas rotas, una fractura en mi brazo derecho y un tobillo lastimado no me detendrían. _

_Chimiko:……_

_Bueno, este capitulo fue algo lánguido, y tedioso, pero les prometeo que para el próximo ya habrá lemon. Agradezco principalmente a Gravity-San, ya que ella me ayudo a poder publicar mis fic a una novata como yo T T. _

_También les digo que tengo pensado incluir un poco de Laven, pero no teman, que el concepto principal es el Yullen. Solo que quiero hacer a un Lavi un poco malo al no tener el amor del tierno Moyashi al que por cierto seguiré haciéndolo sufrir con su linda cara de niña. _

_Chimiko: y luego yo soy la cruel ¬ ¬_

_Ja ja, vamos, no estoy enojada por que casi me matas, teniendo en cuenta el daño psicológico, no estoy absolutamente enojada (se le sale una vena) _

_Chimiko: si, claro…_

_Cualquier sugerencia y critica es bienvenida, no se preocupen, que mi grandiosa alma podrá soportarlo JO JO JO (saca su abanico)_

_Chimiko: tú de verdad estas loca _

_Sip, y muy feliz por ello. Ah lo olvidaba…tengan cuidado con Chimiko, ella de verdad es un monstruo _

_Chimiko:¡¿QUEEEEEE?!_

_Bueno nos veremos en algún futuro. (Se va cojeado lo más rápido que puede) _


	3. Entre pesadillas y Realidades

_**Pues si, ya regrese, y **__**Chimiko se esta recuperando de una fuerte resaca por haber tomado mas de la cuenta, así que estoy solita T T (eso le pasa por salir a divertirse y no llevarme, según por que tenia que estudiar). Bueno, como sea, este capitulo ya lo tenia listo junto con el segundo, solo que se me ha olvidado subirlo con todo lo que eh tenido que repasar y ensayos que hacer, informes que redactar, bla, bla, bla. **_

_**Como regalo de San Valentín (aunque sea atrasado) les traigo este capitulo, la verdad tenia ganas de volver a checarlo, por que no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero ustedes ahí deciden que tal. **_

_**CAUTION!!! Esta historia es 100% yaoi. Además de shota, lenguaje inapropiado y futuras violaciones. Tal como les prometí, ya les traigo un lemon, algo flojo y sin chiste, pero es el primero que hago…y como sin Chimiko no me siento con ganas de vanagloriarme hay los dejo con el capitulo, nos leeremos mas abajo ne?**_

_**Dedico especialmente este capitulo **__**a mi autora favorita Gravity-San-sensei, esperando que no pierda los ánimos, y pueda resolver los asuntos que traiga, yo le estaré echando porras así que nunca se rinda… (Wuaaa!!! Que pena X///X). **_

********************OOO*****************

_**Entre Pesadillas y Realidades**_

Los cadáveres se apilaban en montañas sobre todos esos escombros. El olor a muerte impregnado fuertemente en el aire, cuyo viento soplaba gélidamente.

Casi toda la gente que conoció y cuido de el por medio año yacía sin vida, sangrante y desfigurada a sus pies. Levanto su rostro a ese cielo sin sol, las grisáceas nubes le negaban el paso a la luz.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, no entendía como sucedió aquello, o mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo. Su corazón era un remolino de sentimientos, tantas sensaciones en una sola marea de ideas…pero solo existía una sola cosa que podía ver con increíble claridad, el rostro sonriente de una persona, tal vez la mas valiosa, y cuya sangre cubría aquella blanca espada que sostenía.

"_Yu…"_

Y entonces grito

* * *

Despertó de golpe, con su corazón a mil, con el rostro bañado en sudor y con su respiración era algo agitada. Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Otra vez ese sueño…el sueño de su pasado, donde destruia todo aquello que apreciaba.

-_"Alma"_- un nudo se formo en su garganta al recordar ese nombre y al portador de el. Mordió su labio inferior, al punto de hacerlo sangrar, y cerro fuertemente sus parpados al sentirlos húmedos. ¿Hace cuanto que no soñaba eso? ¿Por cuánto más la culpa lo perseguiría? ¿Cómo podría compensar el mayor pecado de su existencia?

Un leve quejido lo saco de sus lamentaciones. Enfoco sus orbes como el onix en la pequeña cabeza albina que descansaba en sus piernas. Al parecer el muy acomedido del Moyashi decidió dormir ahí sin su permiso. Chasqueo la lengua claramente fastidiado. No estaba del mejor humor, bueno, casi nunca lo estaba, pero debido al reciente sueño estaba especialmente irritado.

-Oí Moyashi, despierta- le movió la cabeza de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, pero el chiquillo se negaba a despertar.

Con varias venas saltándole y con su casi inexistente paciencia al extremo, estaba dispuesto a levantarse de golpe para tirarlo bruscamente. Este se despertaría adolorido y sobresaltado, para después reclamarte furioso su poca amabilidad para con el. Esta casi seguro que así seria. El Moyashi era muy predicable.

Estaba por realizar su cruel cometido, pero sintió una ligera humedad en sus piernas que lo hizo detenerse. Allen estaba llorando, o al menos en sueños, ya que seguía dormido.

Observo con detenimiento el rostro del niño. Sus delicadas facciones se contraían en una mueca de dolor, sus parpados temblaban ligeramente, dejando salir unas ligeras gotas saladas, sus dos manos cerradas fuertemente en puños, como queriendo aferrandose a algo, quizás una ilusión que se esfumaría nada más tocarla.

No era la primera vez que vez que le veía de esta forma, casi todos los días pasaba lo mismo e incluso había ocasiones que despertaba gritando y asustado, para después llorar amargamente en silencio.

-Perdóname…Mana…- susurro quedamente en sueños.

Kanda respiro y exhalo ruidosamente en un intento por retomar su temple perdido. De verdad que aquel chiquillo solo era una molestia. Con suavidad y un poco de delicadeza retiro la cabeza del niño, se inclino para poder pasar un brazo atrás de su espalda, se arrodillo a su altura y lo cargo en brazos par dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Lo arropo de mala manera, pero que importaba, ya estaba al menos en un lugar donde pudiera descansar mas cómodo. El rostro de Allen seguía manteniendo ese semblante de sufrimiento mientras seguía llamando débilmente a _Mana. _Se volvió a exasperar con el comportamiento del mocoso y con el ceño fruncido y con rostro de hastió, se sento al borde de la cama.

Le limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y paso acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de este. Inconciente mente sus dedos delinearon las finas facciones del albino, sus suaves parpados, las tersas y rosadas mejillas con un ligero rastro de su llanto pasado e incluso trazo con su pulgar el contorno de cicatriz de su lado izquierdo.

Se detuvo en sus labios, aquellos ligeramente carnosos y con un tentador color carmín, sintio con su dedo la textura de estos y la sublime respiracion que dejaba salir al estar entre abiertos. Lentamente acerco su rostro al de su compañero, pegando su frente con la de el, dejo sus labios casi rosandose con los otros, pero sin un contacto veridico. Solamente queria sentir ese calido y dulzon aliento sobre su boca. Saborear de forma indirecta, recordando lo asquerosa y adictivamente dulce que era su cavidad bucal.

Eso no esta bien, ¡no lo estaba, maldita sea! El lo sabia, lo comprendia perfectamente, pero no podia dejar de sentir "eso" por ese desgraciado escuincle, todo era su culpa. Por ser tan inocente e ingenuo, por su odioso comportamiento de martir, por esa estupidamente encatadora sonrisa, que brindaba confianza y calidez a cualquiera que se la ofreciera. Por que era tan hermoso, con una piel tan blanca como el marfil, suave y sensible al tacto, un cabello blanco como la nieve pura, tan pura como el, pero sin duda lo mas atrayente de le eran sus dos grandes joyas plateadas que poseia por ojos. Tan sinceros y profundos, tan llamativos y tan anhelantes. Le desesperaba poder leerlos, y odiaba mas no poder descifrar todos sus secretos. ¡Y para colmo tenia una carita tan linda como el de una niña! ¡De verdad que odiaba sentir todo aquello!

Se separa un poco del niño y noto complacido que aquella triste y doliente expresión había desaparecido de su rostro. Tal vez fue por ese gesto de su parte. No, eso era entupido, y más estupido e inútil era pensar eso. Se levanto hastiado, seguía cansado, fastidiado y molesto, pero ya no se le antojaba volver a dormir, no quería soñar con _eso _otra vez. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba por dirigirse al baño a asearse, pero sintió que alguien le sujetaba de la camisa. Giro el rostro levemente sorprendido hacia Allen, esperando encontrarlo ligeramente adormilado, pero en vez de eso el jodido mocoso dormía aun, pero lo retenía del borde de su prenda, posiblemente fuera una reacción inconciente de su cuerpo, rogándole por que se quedara con el.

-¡En serio eres una molestia!- mascullo furioso al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado del pequeño y lo abrazaba de la cintura.

* * *

Cuando estuvo de nuevo consiente, se negó a abrir sus grandes ojos, tenia mucha pereza y aun no quería levantarse. Se acurruco en las sabanas, y aspiro un delicado aroma a cedro. Un momento ¿sabanas? ¿Olor a cedro? Se levanto de golpe y comprobó que se encontraba sobre la cama, cosa que no debía ser así, si mal no recordaba, se quedo dormido en las piernas de cierto japonés.

-Quizás el me acostó…- susurro para si mismo. Pero eso no explicaba el por que las sabanas que le cubrían tenían ese delicioso aroma a cedro. –acaso Kanda…- sus cavilaciones se quedaron inconclusas al oír abrir la puerta del baño.

-Hasta que despiertas- al parecer había terminado de asearse y se secaba su larga cabellera con una pequeña toalla. Vestía sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y ese extraño tatuaje en el.

Cuando sintió que prestaba demasiada atención a aquella imagen tan provocadora, giro el rostro abochornado. Si bien era cierto que compartía una relación especial con Kanda, nunca lo ha visto como ahora, salvo en las misiones donde resulta herido y cubierto de sangre, pero eso y esto eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Se sonrojo violentamente, sus pensamientos no eran para nada coherentes y ahora imaginaba cosas subidas de tono para su gusto.

-¿Y ahora que diablos te pasa Moyashi?-

¿Desde cuando se había acercado tanto a el? Estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no le sintió su presencia, y ahora estaba al lado de la cama viéndolo con una expresión de enojo y curiosidad.

-N-no es nada, no te preocupes- le sonrió torpemente debido a su nerviosismo. Kanda lo miro escéptico por unos segundos, para después bufar y darle la espalada.

-Alístate rápido, falta una hora para que el tren salga y no quiero llegar tarde por que un mocoso se haya quedado dormido- dicho esto se aproximo a la puerta mientras se abrochaba su camisa –ahh…lo olvidaba, ten- le aventó una esfera dorada con sus alas atadas.

-¿Timcampy? ¿Por qué lo amarraste?- reclamo enojado

-¿Tu por que crees?- le mostró su mano derecha, la cual tenia la marca de los afilados dientes del golem –como eres tan descuidado, dejaste atrapado en el saco a tu jodido golem, cuando iba a levantarlo, el muy infeliz me mordió hasta hacerme sangrar- una aura asesina se apodero del ambiente, congelándole la sangre al pequeño.

-Y-ya v-veo…disculpa Kanda- apreciaba su vida como para provocar más la ira de su guardián.

-Chih, solo apúrate- y salio de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Allen suspiro pesadamente, era increíble que desde muy temprano empezara tan mal su día. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de Kanda, pero no por ello era mas fácil tratarlo, al contrario, no había día ni momento que no discutieran, y casi siempre por puras tonterías. Sintió algo redondo retorcerse en sus manos, Timcampy requería que lo liberaran de sus amarres.

-Perdón Tim…- comenzó a desatarlo –pero tu también tienes la culpa, mira que morder a Kanda, ¿Por qué ustedes dos no se pueden llevar bien?- y es que desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, Timcampy siempre le gruñía o media, incluso cuando estaba en un momento de privacidad con Kanda, este llegaba y acaparaba la atención de su dueño.

Allen era muy ingenuo como para entender que su golem estaba celoso.

* * *

Como siempre les fue asignada un cuarto de primera clase, nada más llegar, el Moyashi pidió todo un carrito de comida para el solo, después de todo no habían desayunado y era comprensible que tuviera hambre, pero lo que todavía no comprendía era donde diablos mentía tanta comida en ese cuerpecito tan delgado.

-¿De verdad no quieres comer nada Kanda?- pregunto mientas engullía una tarta de manzana.

-Por doceava vez, N-O- estaba al borde de la histeria, el desgraciado no dejaba de preguntarle una y otra vez lo mismo, y por si fuera poco, con la boca atascada de comida.

-No tienes por que ser tan grosero, yo solo quería ser amable contigo- repuso indignado.

Apretó la mandíbula en un intento desesperado por controlarse, no quería matar al chiquillo ahí y luego tener que explicar en el cuartel la razón de la ausencia del General. Recargo su cuerpo totalmente al mullido sillón, la noche anterior no había dormido tan bien como hubiera querido, primero por ese sueño, y después por culpa de un Moyashi que no puede dormir solo.

Alzo la vista a su compañero, se encontraba acariciando a su golem, quien descaradamente parecía tratar de llamar la atención del albino y no permitir que se centrara en el japonés. No solo el dueño era molesto, sino también el golem.

Aun así, fijo toda la atención al General mas joven. Observo sus finas y delicadas facciones, su cautivadora sonrisa, esos blancos y níveos cabellos blancos, sus inocentes y atrayentes orbes plata, esa piel tan blanca y suave, y sus dulces y adictivos labios carmín. Deseaba en ese instante poder saborearlos, recorrer con su lengua toda la cavidad del niño, acariciar esa piel hasta quedar satisfecho…escuchar decir al Moyashi su nombre con anhelo.

Entonces Allen lo miro.

-¿Kanda?- ladeo tiernamente su cabeza. El comportamiento del pelilargo y el hecho que lo viera tan fijamente lo tenía desubicado.

Verlo de esa forma tan encantadora no hacia más que aumentar las ganas que tenía de saltar sobre el chiquillo y besarlo con desespero. Pero no debía, tenia que controlarse.

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal?- se levanto de su asiento para aproximarse a el, y justo cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro, Kanda lo rechazo bruscamente.

-Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vengo- sin decir más salio del lugar, dejando un dolido y confundido Allen.

Necesitaba alejarse un momento del niño, respirar aire y volver con su cabeza fría. Tener esa clase de sensaciones no era todavía adecuado, por el bien de Allen, no podía desear todavía su cuerpo. El era solo un niño de casi quince años y el alguien de diecinueve, seria como aprovecharse de el. Pero es que con cada acción que realizaba el mocoso, sus deseos de poseerlo se incrementaban de manera desmesurada, tan solo su asquerosa actitud le hacia estragos en la parte baja de su anatomía, esa forma tan ingenua como actuaba, esa carita llena de ignorancia, le incitaba a joderselo hasta dejarlo inservible. había noches en que estaba por perder la cordura, olvidándose por completo de las auto restrigsiones que se había impuesto, solo dejarse llevar por su instinto, tomar aquello que por derecho le pertenecía, y justo cuando estaba por cometer ese indecoroso acto, su mente lo regresaba a la realidad, reclamándole el hecho de estar por hacer algo estupido e irreversible. Era entonces cuando se alejaba del cuerpo anhelante y se atormentaba mentalmente.

No era como si le importara, realmente lo que pensara Allen lo tenia sin cuidado, simplemente tenia que esperar. Pero ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? En unas horas llegarían a la Orden, entonces seria en ese momento cuando debían separarse, a el se le asignarían misiones simples como recuperar inocencias y destruir Akumas, mientras que el albino recibiría ordenes directas de los Comandantes en Jefe, las cuales eran confidenciales, ya que ni el mismo Komui sabia de que se trataban. Seria después del 25 de diciembre cuando partiera, ya que seria navidad y para agregarle el cumpleaños del mocoso.

Y después no habría seguridad de cuando lo volvería a ver, o sin tan solo lo volvería a ver, un General Exorcista tiene cargos mas difíciles que los normales, o al menos es lo que ha escuchado de su Maestro y del estupido Supervisor, arriesgan de forma deliberada su vida, mas que un Exorcista normal, solo con los reportes mensuales que recibe la Orden de ellos, pueden confirmar que aun siguen con vida al igual que su localización. Por eso, a criterio de Kanda, el Moyashi aun no estaba listo para realizar misiones del nivel de un General, era demasiado complaciente y amable, así como ingenuo. El seria capaz de dar su vida por salvar a un Akuma o humano, ya que los amaba por igual.

"_Yo solo existo por y para ello" _

Aun recordaba esa maldita frase, el rostro decido del Moyashi y la crebilidad que emanaban. El día que supero el Punto Critico y alcanzo el rango de General teniendo tan solo trece años. Ni siquiera el podía aun creer del todo como un niño de esa edad hubiera alcanzado un poder como ese, pero se decía a si mismo que tal vez fue la crueldad por la que tuvo que atravesar, la agonía con la que vive y tristeza que esconde con una sonrisa lo que lo ha hecho madurar y tomar seria decisiones sobre su vida y la razón de esta.

-¡Mierda!- dijo claramente molesto. Siempre que pensaba en el enano ese se sentía como en un laberinto donde no podía encontrar la salida no importando que tanto lo intentara, y lo más frustrante era que no desistía de tratar comprenderlo por completo.

Finalmente había llegado a donde quería, la parte trasera del tren, donde podría enfriar sus pensamientos gracias al crudo invierno y sus ondas gélidas. Recargo su cuerpo al lado de la puerta y cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir un poco, aunque esa posicion fuera muy incomoda, solo quería descansar antes del inminente final. Se mantuvo ahí perdiendo la noción del tiempo, tan solo con la mente en blanco, y debido a esto no se percato que la puerta se abría anunciando la llegada de un pasajero. Cuando sintió que el frió se volvía insoportable, regreso a su consienta sintiéndose mas relajado, exhalo un suspiro de satisfacción y fijo su vista al paisaje, ¿Cuánto había dormido? El panorama le mostraba que ya pasaba de medio día, entonces fueron alrededor de cuatro horas que se mantuvo separado. Tenia que regresar rápido a su lugar, de seguro el Moyashi lo estaría buscando y en el peor de los casos se habría perdido en el tren ya que este era muy grande. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con lo que tenía a su costado.

Allen estaba sentado en posición fetal con su cuerpo recargado en la baranda, su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus brazos, pero debido a su respiración pausada noto que el niño estaba dormido. Sintió la sangre hervir, mandando al carajo toda la temple y relajación de hace unos segundos, la mandíbula le temblaba y levanto el puño fuertemente apretado.

-¡DESPIERTA, ESTUPIDO MOYASHI!- un golpe seco resonó en todo el tren.

-¡Duele!– se quejo mientras sobaba su cabeza donde tenia un muy notable chichón -¿Ka-Kanda?- cuestiono al reconocer al culpable de tan brusco despertar -¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE?!- se levanto para encararlo molesto.

-¡ESO MISMO QUISIERA SABER YO! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS HACES DURMIENDO AQUÍ?!

-¡¿COMO RAYOS ME RECLAMAS POR ALGO QUE TU MISMO HICISTE PRIMERO?!- le señalo acusadoramente con el dedo índice ( nota: eso es de muy mala educación, así que por favor no lo hagan ustedes si?)

-¡NO ME CUESTIONES Y RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA!

-¡NO TENGO POR QUE, NIÑO CON COLETA!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR CABRON!- lo amenazo con Mugen.

-¡JAJAJA, ESO QUIERO VERLO MALDITO AFEMINADO!- he aquí al Allen oscuro.

-D-d-discu…pen…- una tercera voz con se hizo presente. Por su tono parecía muy asustado.

-¿¡QUE?!- gritaron la uniso y voltearon a ver al metido en su pelea, a su alrededor había una aura llameante y en sus ojos podía leer la palabra aniquilar.

Un temeroso botones, servidor del trasporte, se sintió cohibido por la reacción de los jóvenes e inmediatamente se tiro al suelo, arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, murmurando cosas sin sentido como "no me maten por favor" o "aun no me caso". Fue gracias a esto que pudieron pararse a pensar con claridad, detrás del pobre empleado, toda uno horda de pasajeros los veía entre estupefactazos y al borde del pánico y es que no se habían dado cuenta que su absurda riña llamo la atención de los curiosos, después de todo, se habían puesto a gritar como locos. Allen intento calmar al botones mientras Kanda ladeo la cabeza chasqueando, no sin antes regalar una asesina mirado a todos esos ojos inquisidores dando una clara advertencia que si apreciaban su vida era mejor que se largaran. Y así fue como despavoridos corrieron a sus asientos rezando por que ese hermoso de melena negra los perdonara. Cuando finalmente el niñato logro tranquilizar al hombre, ofreciéndole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le desesperaban, este les pidió, aun con lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos, que por favor regresaron a sus asientos, pues en un poco mas de una hora llegarían a la siguiente estación. Sin nada mas relevante que oír, tomo al niño General del brazo izquierdo y le obligo a caminar a paso rápido para su cuarto, no presto atención a los cuchicheos de quienes los veían pasar, ni tampoco del Moyashi que agachaba la cabeza completamente rojo y avergonzado, ni al jodido golem que revoloteaba ruidosamente como reclamándole la falta de delicadeza para con su amo. Llegaron a su cuarto y prácticamente aventó al escuincle a uno de los sillones al tiempo que el se sentaba frente suyo, colocando a su valiosa Mugen a su lado, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos molesto.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir por que estabas en ese lugar?- cuestiono haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma.

-Ah…bueno…es que…yo…- el imbecil tartamudeaba sin atreverse a verlo de frente, su sonrojo aun prevalecía y restregaba sus manos en sus piernas nervioso. Era una imagen tan encantadora si no tuviera unos deseos retorcidos por madrearselo debido a la humillación de unos momentos.

-¡Habla de una puta vez!- su paciencia llego al limite pero se contuvo de no gritar. No quería otra escena.

-¡No me apresures _Bakanda_!- le recrimino aun sin alzar su vista del todo –lo que pasa es que te tardabas mucho, y cuando fue casi una hora decidí ir a buscarte por si acaso hubiera sucedido algo- declaro con las mejillas enardecidas.

-¿No te perdiste al buscarme?- alzo una ceja con incredulidad, conocía muy bien la falta de sentido de orientación del Moyashi. Hubo un silencio sepulcral del menor -¿te perdiste?- mas silencio –lo hiciste- sentencio suspirando, no sin cierta sorna.

-¡Cállate! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Se supone que Tim me iba a guiar!- señalo a su golem lloriqueando, quien se hacia el desentendido relajándose en la albina cabeza del enano.

Volvió a suspirar hastiado. Era obvio que la endemoniada bola dorada no quería que el desgraciado se acercara a el, pero como siempre, el niño era tan estupido que no se enteraba de nada, el hecho que su golem lo odiaba y que el por igual, ya que ambos querían la atención de Allen para cada uno. De cualquier forma ese no era el caso, no debía distraerse del principal punto y dejar sin reprender al inconciente de su superior.

-Chih…como sea- apoyo su barbilla en el dorso de la mano viéndolo intensamente a los ojos –en todo caso, ¿Por qué no me despertaste una vez que me encontraste?- frunció sus cejas al ver que el Moyashi evadía su escrutinio escondiendo su mirada en ese mechones blancos que tiene por fleco. Eso no le gustaba, si hacia eso no podría intimidarlo para que le respondiera sinceramente.

-Quería dejarte descansar- la respuesta del menor lo tomo desprevenido así como sus siguientes palabras –se que no has podido descansar muy bien en los últimos meses, y que anoche tampoco dormiste como hubieras querido. También se que no has peleado adecuadamente debido a eso, que tu horrible personalidad esta peor que antes…y que todo es mi culpa- el cuerpo del albino comenzó a temblar ligeramente –soy un General Exorcista, yo debería ser quien te protegiera, pero aun así…sigo siendo muy débil y tengo que depender de ti…es por mi culpa que estés tan cansado…yo…de verdad…lo siento tanto…- agacho aun mas su cabeza, notando que apretaba sus manos casi al borde de romper la piel. Pudo escuchar un muy ligero sonido proveniente del niño. ¡Ahhh, no! ¡Eso si que no! podría aguantar las ridículas lamentaciones del ese imbecil mártir e incluso a su iracundo golem… ¡Pero definitivamente no aceptaba eso! Se levanto decidido al menor, tomo su barbilla y obligo a que le viera bruscamente. Por su parte el Moyashi no entendía la repentina actitud del samurai y se sintió horriblemente cohibido al ver esa expresión tan propia de Kanda, una llena de odio y una aura de asesino homicida que le acompañaba todo el tiempo -¿K-kanda?- se tenso al sentir que este colocaba suavemente dos dedos en su frente sonrojándose por un acto que no concordaba con nada con su rostro. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo siguiente. Kanda lo golpeo fuertemente en la frente con esos dedos que tan delicadamente había colocado.

-Estupido Moyashi, ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar como niña- sus ojos brillaban de manera homicida y hasta se podía ver un demonio detrás de el.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Trato de disculparme bastando insensible!- giro para verle mientras se sobaba la parte afectada donde salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y con unas lagrimas de dolor.

-Chih. No necesito de tu estupida lastima

-¡ERES UN…!- estaba por gritarle una sarta de groserías ya que sentía ofendido, pero la mirada asesina de Kanda lo hizo tragarse sus comentarios y rezar por su vida.

-Mi misión es protegerte imbecil. Eres un tan solo un niñito que se convirtió en General con solo trece años. Sigues siendo impulsivo e inmaduro en tus actos, confías demasiado en los demás e incluso te auto sacrificas por escorias que no valen la pena. Deberías entender tu posición actual, no importa que seas un General Exorcista, ¡sigues siendo un jodido niño carajo!- su rostro se torno mas amenazante debido la cólera que lo invadía, pero era culpa del enano que estuviera así.

La cara de Allen era todo un poema, no solo por que el espadachín había logrado juntar mas de tres frases, sino por que prácticamente declaraba que se preocupaba por el. Impulsivamente se agarro de las ropas del mayor y recargo su cabeza en el torso de este, quería volver a llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, una efímera y dolorosa felicidad. Aun no estaba listo, ¡maldición, aun no quería que terminara! Nunca llego a imaginar que la presencia de Kanda se volvería en algo tan necesario, que se encariñaría con el en esos casi tres años de conocerlo. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición, Kanda ni siquiera lo miraba o tocaba, pero tampoco rechazo el contacto del albino, quien, por cierto, ya estaba maquinando una idea en su cabecita.

* * *

El escandaloso ruido de la campanilla anunciando la llegada a su destino era mas molesto de lo normal. Odiaba las estaciones de tren, demasiado ruido, demasiadas personas, la desesperante vocecilla chillona del vocero, miradas hostigadoras que prefería ignorar. Quería llegar a la jodida salida de una vez antes de que enserio terminara asesinando a alguien, pero a su grandioso superior se le había ocurrido la idea de volverse a perder. Solo lo perdió de vista un minuto y pasaba esto. ¡Carajo! En cuanto encontrara al chiquillo le daría una buena paliza que tendrán que llevarlo en camilla hasta la Orden. Ya llevaba más de quince minutos buscando y no aparecía, no debía ser difícil encontrarlo teniendo en cuenta que resaltaba demasiado entre los demás. Al menos si no se colocaba su capucha podría dar con el, pero ni esto le facilito nada. El mocoso no aparecía. Su irracional ira homicida pudo ser calmada, para alivio de los presentes, cuando a lo lejos diviso a un punto dorado flotar unos metros adelante. ¡Ahora si lo iba a matar! Camino directo hacia ese punto decido y soltando una sarta de maldiciones en voz baja, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que empezaba alejarse rápidamente, el Moyashi estaba corriendo.

-¡ESPERATE CABRON!- corrió detrás de el, empujando a todo aquel idota que se le atravesara, ¿Qué pasaba con el enano para que actuara así?

Al principio pensó que se trataba de algún Akuma que había detectado con su ojo maldito, por lo que apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo. Salieron por el lugar contrario al indicado, y sin ya tanto aglomeración pudo distinguir al Moyashi a veinte metros de el. Se giro para verle por encima del hombro, su expresión mostraba cierta burla y una actitud satírica, estuvo tentado a gritarle una sarna de insultos, cuando brinco al edificio más cercano y lo vio desde arriba.

-Hagamos una apuesta Kanda. Si logras atraparme antes de que el sol caiga, iré a los cuarteles sin decir nada, pero si no lo logras te quedaras conmigo una noche mas, ¿Qué dices?- una linda y descarada sonrisa angelical le brindo a sus compañero, quien por su parte abrió la quijada a mas no poder con un tic nervioso en su ojo.

-¡CON UNA MIERDA! ¡¿QUE PUTADAS ESTAS HACIENDO COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO MOYASHI!

-¿No puedes?- le desafió con una sonrisa burlona –pero claro, eres tan estupido seguramente no podrás siquiera con algo tan sencillo- movió la mano de un lado para otro con un rostro de fingida decepción.

-¡EMPIEZA A REZAR DESGRACIADO!- cayó redondito en la trampa del albino empezando a perseguirlo como idiota. (Nota: recuerden el nivel de inteligencia: Lavi = Allen = Kanda XD)

Y así comenzó la persecución, Allen simplemente huía de Kanda, quien por cierto, ya llevaba cuatro puestos de comida destruidos, más de cincuenta personas traumatizadas por ponerse en su camino, pero aun no lograba atrapar al chiquillo quien solo se reía de cada intento fallido del japonés. Anduvieron así por casi tres horas, saltando edificios, corriendo por las calles atestadas de gente, provocando cada finta que se le ocurría al niño para fastidiar a Kanda y aumentar sus deseas por asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. A Kanda no le quedaba mucho tiempo, faltaba menos de treinta minutos para que anocheciera por completo, no era tanto por ganar la apuesta, sino meramente por cuestiones de orgullo y venganza; termino llegando a un largo y angosto callejón visualizando que al Moyashi se le atoro su saco en una ranura saliente de alambre y trataba de safarse sin rasgar la prenda. Sonrió con malicia acercándose al mocoso, quien miro horrorizado al notar la presencia del mayor, jalo con más desespero, pero estaba bien atascado. Cuando se sintió acorralado y con la espada de su guardián a menos de un metro de el, solo atino a hacer lo único que se le ocurría para huir, convoco su inocencia, Crown Clown, un magnifica y blanco manto lo cubrió y con un solo movimiento lanzo al Exorcista uno metros de el. Aprovechando esta distracción, salto a lo alto del edificio para observar de lejos que no hubiera lastimado a su subordinado, lo vio levantarse sobando ligeramente su cabeza y maldiciendo cosas que no podía entender. Suspiro aliviado cuando confirmo que no fue nada grave y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al sentir la penetrante y homicida mirada sobre el, al parecer esta vez si lo hizo enojar enserio, por lo que sabia que no tenia mucho antes de que en verdad lo atrapara y posiblemente lo asesinara. Miro de refilón el sol, solo faltarían menos de veinte minutos, debía aguantar hasta entonces o si no todo habría sido en vano. Comenzaba a formar una nueva estrategia pero se vio interrumpido al sentir algo frió y metálico rozándole la mejilla.

-Hastaqui llegaste desgraciado- todo su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir que un demonio detrás.

Salio disparado hacia ningún lugar en especifico, pero ya no le era tan fácil mantener distancia con Kanda, quien apenas y estaba a menos de dos metros de su persona. Esquivo varias veces a Mugen quien logro cortarle unos cuantos mechones y rasgar su abrigo, tenia que buscar un buen lugar donde esconderse si quería lograr su cometido. Se detuvo unos segundos para descansar, estaba muy sudado y jadeaba por la falta de aliento, ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerle ahora? Kanda ya no estaba jugando, como el lo quería ver, ahora se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, como si estuviera en alguna batalla, no dejaría escapar a su presa sin importar nada. Solo un poco mas, solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas, de pronto la barda donde se escondía fue partida a la mitad con un corte muy fino, ¡maldición, lo encontró muy rápido! Podría defenderse con su Inocencia pero eso tan solo emperioraria las cosas, así que lo único que hizo fue volver a huir. El genio del japonés ya no tenia medida, ni siquiera podía distinguir sus ojos debido al profundo odio que transmitían y solo daban un claro mensaje "te matare", hablar con el ya no era una opción, no lo escucharía y tomaría ventaja para cortarlo. Uno par de minutos más y todo habría acabado, uso su Inocencia para subir al edificio mas alto del lugar, sabiendo que el mayor no lo iba a poder alcanzar tan rápido. Fijo sus bellos orbes en el cielo, faltaba solo un minuto y habría ganado.

Por su parte, la cabeza del Exorcista japonés solo maquinaba y procesaba una solo orden en su cabeza "Matar al Imbecil del Moyashi", le había sorprendido el poder aguantar tanto con el juego del mocoso e incluso estaba consiente que solo quería atraparlo para golpearlo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero esta vez fue culpa del Moyashi, al momento que activo su Inocencia supo que ya no tenia sentido tratar de razonar con el mismo y simplemente matar al chiquillo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de tomarlo, lograba safarse de su condena, pero esta vez lo vio subirse a lo alto de un edifico, quizás el mas grande, maldijo por lo bajo, le tomaría un poco subir pero aun así su superior era muy ingenuo si creía que le daría espacio para recuperarse. Estaba apunto de comenzar a subir cuando vio que el Moyashi caminaba hacia el borde, tal parecía que no estaba consiente de la distancia que tenia, pues su vista estaba fija al horizonte. Estuvo por gritarle que prestara atención, pero fue demasiado tarde. Allen resbalo al dar un paso en falso y ahora caía en picada. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor y supo que no activaría su Inocencia para salvarse. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, se apresuro a protegerlo de tan inminente desastre, brinco para tomarlo, pero al hacer contacto con el Moyashi este rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazo dándose cuenta de la sonrisa triunfal que tenia. Debido a este acto bajo su guardia y sus reflejos fallaron, cayendo ambos al suelo con sonoro golpe. Su espalda le dolía horrible, y es que fue el quien recibió el impacto y para colmo todavía soportar el peso del albino.

-¡MALDITO MOYASHI, HIJO DE…!- no pudo terminar ya que el chiquillo levanto el rostro con una hermosa sonrisa que denotaba felicidad y en sus ojos radiaban de alegría, olvidándose por completo de sus deseos asesinos.

-Gane. Ahora tendrás que dormir conmigo esta noche- sonrió con dulzura, pero debido a su inocencia, no noto el doble sentido de sus palabras, ya que Kanda quedo en estado de shock y con un muy ligerísimo sonrojo. Apretó la mandíbula rabioso y con el cuerpo temblando de ira.

-¡PUDRETE CABRON!

* * *

-¿Y se pude saber donde jodidos nos quedaremos?- refunfuño cruzado de brazos

-Tranquilo, ya lo tengo todo planeado- le sonrió de forma confidencial que no supo como descifrar.

Chasqueo la lengua girando el rostro molesto. Aun no entendía como mierda había aceptado. Ahh, si, fue por que al Moyashi le dio por atacarle con el hecho de faltar a su palabra, el nunca había aceptado verbalmente, pero en el momento en que empezó a corretear al chico inconcientemente le dio luz verde para manipularlo. Se había puesto tan molesto, le soltó un montón de incoherencias, lo jaloneo e incluso amenazo con contarle a _Lavi _varias cosas vergonzosas sobre el, que sabia muy bien que utilizaría para fastidiarlo por una larga temporada. Viéndose chantajeado y también por el hecho de no faltar a su palabra, fue arrastrado por el niño hasta un pequeño hotel alejado del pueblo. Arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Cómo conocía ese lugar si estaba muy retirado y escondido de la vista humana? Se vio tentado a preguntar, pero no quería parecer estupido cuestionando cosas que según el eran faltas de importancia.

-¿Y que me dices de Komui? ¿Cómo le explicaremos por el retraso?

-Ya te dije que lo tengo todo arreglado- contesto al tiempo que una anciana los conducía a una habitación un poco alejada de las otras –mande a Tim con una grabación informando que nos encontramos con varios Akumas en el trayecto y que llegaremos mañana temprano. Además así estaremos mas a gusto ¿no crees?

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, pero no sabia si era por la descarada mentira del mocoso, ya que sin duda alguna Komui y el resto creería ya que tomaban al chico por inocente y sincero (cosa que era una gran mentira) o por el hecho de que se había desecho de su golem para poder estar con el a solas. Cuando entraron a la habitación el chiquillo se lanzo prácticamente a la única cama disponible, la cual era matrimonial, se estiro como si tratase de un gato y cerró los ojos acostado boca arriba sin perder su sonrisa. Lo observo detenidamente, esa imagen era muy antojable para cualquier pervertido, ya que invitaba de forma deliberada a joderselo. No otra vez. Esos pensamientos no estaban permitidos aun, no importaba cuanto deseara al niño, o cuan dura sintiera esa parte de su anatomía, ni siquiera el hecho de que el Moyashi ahora lo estuviera viendo de forma tierna desde la cama. Su cuerpo se tenso, esos puros y llamativos ojos plateados como la amante luna no ayudaban en nada en tratar de contener sus pensamientos y deseos lívidos, retrocedió y giro por completo para emprender la huida, no era seguro estar en la misma habitación y mucho menos en la misma cama, no tenia la confianza de poder controlarse esta vez. Camino directamente hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, cuando unos delgados brazos lo rodearon delicadamente por la espalda. No se volteo ni hizo amago por retirarlos, aun sin tuvieras ganas de hacerlo, su cuerpo no respondía. Allen se abrazo aun mas al espadachín, no quería dejarlo ir, esa no fue la promesa.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- su voz sonaba triste y al borde del llanto –se supone que el trato fue que te quedarías conmigo esta noche, no puedes romper tu palabra.

-No lo entiendes- experto con voz ronca -la razón por la que me voy es por tu culpa- lo agarro de la muñeca y se volteo para verlo con total furia que hizo que el menor se asustara –eres solo un niño, maldición, date cuenta de las dificultades que me causas- apretó su agarre lastimándolo.

-Me lastimas, Kanda…- trato de safarse pero el mayor no disminuyo la presión sobre su muñeca, en cambio con su otra mano lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo a su rostro.

Sus ojos mostraban un profundo odio y mezcla de asco confundiéndolo al tiempo que sentía cierto pánico y dolor. Pánico por no saber que esperarse, dolor por que la actitud y mirada del japonés le hacían sentirse triste y desolado. Los segundos pasaban tan lentamente que le parecieron horas al ingles, paso ruidosamente saliva y la quijada le temblaba levemente, no comprendía como terminaron en esa situación y por que era la razón de esa pelea, tenia que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabia si eso solo agraviaría mas las cosas. De repente, Kanda chasqueo la lengua y lo empujo con fuerza.

-Olvidemos esto, me voy, regresare por ti en la madrugada- informo sin quiera mirarlo para después darle la espalda e ir rumbo la puerta.

-¡No!- se aferro nuevamente de la espalda del mayor, sosteniéndolo ahora con fuerza de la cintura -¡No te vayas por favor!- aquella actitud no era propia de el y lo sabia, pero no le importo, lo único que quería era que Kanda se quedara junto a el, no le importaba que después se burlara diciendo lo patético y débil que era.

Kanda estaba completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos notoriamente, no se esperaba esa reacción del albino ni tampoco que le terminara rogando por su compañía. La culpa lo visito sin ser bienvenida, no se disculparía, nunca lo hacia, pero tampoco quería que el muchachito comenzara a llorar, y el no podía con el llanto.

-Eres un imbecil- fue todo lo que atino a decir. Le día la cara al chiquillo, quien le sonrió de una forma tan encantadora. Sin saber lo que hacia rozo ligeramente la mejilla de la cicatriz con el dorso de la mano. Allen cubrió la mano de este con la suya y le dio un ligero beso, provocando que Kanda lo mirara sorprendido.

-Lo se- elevo su rostro a la altura del mayor, uniendo con suavidad sus labios. Era un beso santo, como casi todos, un ligero rose, tan inocente y torpe, digno de un niño.

No pudo pensar en nada, no pudo controlarse como siempre lo hacia, ¡que mas daba!, todo era culpa del Moyashi, lo que pasara después ya no seria su responsabilidad. Tomo al ingles de la nuca profundizando el beso al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos. Allen primero se sorprendió, Kanda nunca deba participe en sus contactos íntimos, por lo que esa acción lo desubico. Sintió sus labios moverse con desespero y después su lengua recorrer el contorno de sus labios demandando entrar en la cavidad del menor. Allen abrió tímidamente su boca, dándole acceso a su lengua, que no tardo explorar cada centímetro de esta. Allen estaba rojo como tomate, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de sensaciones, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no sabía si era de miedo o placer. Se aferro al peliazul del cuello, y pronto comenzó a imitar los movimientos de este, aunque muy torpemente ya que sintió una sonrisa burlesca en los labios de su compañero.

Inconscientemente, Kanda comenzó a caminar llevándose al Moyashi con el, este no se daba por enterado, estaba muy distraído tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Kanda que cada vez hacia mas demandante el beso. Llegaron al borde de la cama, y Allen perdió el equilibrio al tropezarse con esta, llevándose al espadachín con el, quien no rompió el contacto a pesar del brusco movimiento. Ahora estaban ambos recostados, Kanda arriba de Allen, el beso continuaba, con sus lenguas jugueteando una con otra aunque fuera el mayor quien llevara el control; pronto el enano sintió que le ardían los pulmones, señal de que necesitaba oxigeno, troto de alejarse un poco, pero Kanda lo tenía bien sujeto de la nuca, negándose a romper el contacto. Comenzó a asfixiarse, desesperándose y como ultimo recurso volteo la cabeza para romper el beso, una fina línea de saliva cubrió su mejilla debido al brusco movimiento. Respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos plateados nublados y perdidos, su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén muy gracioso. Pero para Kanda aun no era suficiente

Comenzó a besarlo del cuello, lamiendo toda su extensión para después mordisquearlo, sacándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa y, por que no, de placer. Allen estaba tan distraído jugando con los mechones negros del japonés, desatando el amarre de su cabello dejando libre una hermosa cortina de seda nocturna. Deslizo sus dedos entre las hebras negras, descubriendo cuan sedosas y ligeras eran, estaba tan absorto, que no percato a Kanda abrir los botones de su saco de Exorcista ni tampoco que sus labios buscaban mas piel que recorrer. No fue hasta que sintió algo frío posarse en su abdomen lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Kan…da, ¿Qué estas…?- pregunto nervioso al sentir la fría y áspera mano del mayor colarse debajo de sus ropas. Su saco estaba abierto así como su chaleco y el listón que adorna su cuello había sido desecho.

Trato de buscar sus ojos oscuros, pero Kanda no le prestaba atención, estaba abriendo los botones del albino con sus dientes al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hasta llegar al pecho del escuincle.

-Es-espera, Kanda…esto no…- tartamudeo tratando de alejarlo empujándolo por los hombros. Pero en ese instante Kanda lo beso.

Era un beso mas violento y húmedo que el anterior, mas sofocante, mas demandante. Su respiración se agito al igual que su corazón, temblaba ligeramente debido a la sensación que le brindaba ese brusco y árido contacto. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba mucho y le gustaba aun mas saber que era Kanda el que lo besaba. Los labios de este se separaron no sin antes acariciar su lengua sus hinchados labios, dejando un rastro de saliva. Otra vez respiraba agitadamente y con la vista nublada.

-¿Qué era lo que decías Moyashi?- pregunto burlón, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia que lo hizo enfadar.

-Eres un estúpido, _Bakanda-_ contesto mordaz desviando su rostro avergonzado. Se sobresalto cuando volvió a sentir la mano acariciarlo. Regreso la vista hacia el para verlo con confusión.

-Quítate el saco, Moyashi- le ordeno con indiferencia mientras se alejaba un poco.

Obedeció silenciosamente, sin entender el rumbo que había tomado la situación, no se atrevía aun a ver a Kanda, ya que todo su rostro ardía del sonrojo tan notoria que tenia. Cuando hubo terminado su labor se quedo estático sin saber que mas hacer, nervioso elevo tímidamente su vista hacia el japonés, quien lo observaba analíticamente, como si se tratase de alguna pieza que llamase la atención de cualquiera. Lo tomo de la barbilla y volvió a besarle con la misma furia e intensidad que las otras veces. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente, el peso de Kanda lo obligo a volver a recostarse con el cuerpo de este encima suyo. Siguió acariciando ese lacio cabello y de vez en cuando también la nuca del mayor. Kanda por su parte, termino de desabrochar la camisa del ingles e hizo lo que tenia pensado desde un principio, apretar con suavidad una de las rosadas tetillas de este.

Allen se separo de inmediato por tal acción. Le dolía, el maldito bastardo lo había lastimado, quiso reclamarle e insultarlo, pero sus palabras murieron cuando el japonés le besaba su otra tetilla, paseando su lengua dejando varios rastros de saliva. Tapo su boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir esos sonidos vergonzoso y repugnante que hacían todas las amantes de su Maestro, nunca le gustaron oírlos por que le parecían indecoros y faltos de moral. Pero ahora estaba ahí, en una situación inimaginable y con sensaciones y reacciones que le provocaban soltar esos ruidos que tanto detestaba. Dejo de pensar cuando la lengua del mayor se deslizo hasta su ombligo, introduciendo la lengua en su orificio, sacándole otro pequeño gritillo de sorpresa. Se sentía extraño, era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todos tus nervios y dejara a su paso estelas de placer.

Kanda seguía jugueteando con el ombligo del enano al tiempo que colaba su mano derecha en los pantalones de este. Palpo su intimidad y sonrió arrogante al percibir lo duro que estaba. Lo sintió tensarse ante su toque y después mover frenéticamente su cabecita cuando comenzó frotar su erección sobre la ropa interior. Sin quitar la mano de ese lugar, se alzo a la altura del chiquillo y retiro sus manos que impedían dejar salir los gemidos de placer que le provocaba. Y una vez mas volvió a besarlo, aumentando el ritmo la masturbación que le ofrecía al albino, quien gemía ahogadamente sobre los labios del muchacho. Solo fue hasta que Kanda se separo de sus labios cuando pudo tomar una gran bocada de aire, pero sin dejar de jadear intensamente ya que las caricias en su miembro no hacían más que aumentar.

-Para…yo no…- trataba de articular palabra alguna, pero no podía procesarlas bien ya que toda su concentración esta en la zona baja de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio sin querer dejar salir esos sonidos que aunque tantas veces a escuchado, era la primera vez que el los provocaba.

Arqueo su espalda cuando el japonés metió su mano en su ropa interior, esta vez masturbándolo directamente sin el estrobo de cualquier prenda. Regreso sus manos a su boca negando con la cabeza, el placer no hacia más que aumentar cuando el otro volvió a apretar sus botones rosados del pecho, esta vez lo mordía y succionaba. El placer era tan incontrolable que varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Kanda…- estaba por explotar, lo sentía y quería informarle pero se vino antes de poder hacerlo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y dejo salir un audible gemido para gozo del mayor. Algo calido y viscoso se escurría entre sus ropas mientras jadeante intentaba recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

Kanda retiro la mano del miembro del menor quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido de la acción que hizo a continuacion, estaba lamiendo su semen que quedo en su mano sin quitar la mirada de indiferencia del aturdido Moyashi. Su mente trataba de procesar lo ocurrido, pero una parte del sabia lo que quería Kanda. Lo mismo que iban a buscar todas las mujeres con su Maestro. Se removió intranquilo y ligeramente asustado, que supiera de sexo no significaba que lo hubiera practicado, ¡por dios, si aun era virgen! Una cosa era escuchar hablar a su Maestro del goce que tenia de cada "presa" con quien se acostaba (que por cierto le causaba asco de tan solo recordarlo) y otra lo que le estaba haciendo Kanda. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ligero ruido, poso sus bellas orbes en su compañero sin voltearse por completo debido a la vergüenza que le acompañaba. Kanda se estaba quitando su saco de Exorcista, lanzándolo en algún lugar de la habitación para después seguirle con su camisa. Allen lo observaba embelesado, recorriendo la perfección de sus músculos, sus anchos hombros y su tórax marcado. Se detuvo especialmente en ese tatuaje negro con forma de tres, ya lo había visto y también le había preguntado el significado de este al japonés, pero el simplemente bufo y se negó a responder.

-Respira Moyashi- la burlona sonrisa y el tono arrogante lo volvieron a la realidad. Kanda lo veía con autosuficiencia que le hizo molestarse un poco.

-Cállate _Bakanda_- lo desafió viéndolo con furia, aunque no tanta como le hubiera gustado. El mayor no hizo más que ensanchar esa maliciosa sonrisa.

-Continuemos- se inclino para besar su cuello, provocándole de nuevo esas descargas eléctricas tan placenteras.

Sus ásperas y frías manos acariciaban sin ningún pudor el delgado y blanco cuerpo del niño, arrancándole varios suspiros, comenzó a ir más y mas abajo dejando una destela de besos a su paso, sonrió con perversión al llegar a su objetivo. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le bajo los pantalones con todo y ropa interior de un solo tirón, provocándole que su sonrojo se incrementara aun mas de lo posible y sin mas que esperar paso su lengua por la notable erección del menor.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de Kanda en su miembro, eso era ya más que demasiado, demasiado placer en un solo roce, mas lagrimas salieron sin su permiso y los sonidos se incrementaron al igual que su agitada respiración. Kanda delineaba la punta del miembro del Moyashi con su lengua, complacido de escuchar los ahogados gemidos del este, excitado por esas reacciones engullo por completo el miembro del menor sintiendo como se arqueaba por sentir la cavidad húmeda en su zona mas sensible. Empezó con un ritmo lento, queriendo acostumbrar su garganta para después cubrir la hombría del niño totalmente. Poso su mano en la cadera de Allen al notar que trataba de safarse, no lo dejaría huir, no esta vez, tuvo que esperar por casi tres años para _esto _y no tenia pensado esperar mas, además, fue la culpa del Moyashi por haberlo inducido.

Aumento el ritmo con su lengua traviesa, moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, creado un vaivén excitante y perturbador que mortificaba al pobre chiquillo, quien solo atinaba a tapar con mas fuerza su boca con ambas manos con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente surcados de finas líneas de agua salada. Ya no sabía que deseaba, que Kanda parara antes de que se corriera otra vez o que aumentara el ritmo y que lo acariciara como hace momentos atrás. Quería pensar en algo coherente, o la menos articular una sola palabra entendible, pero la manera en que lo masturbaba el japonés le nublaba la mente y le hacia perderse en el placer y lujuria. Se destapo la boca al comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente, estaba por llegar de nuevo, volvería a soltar su semilla y esta vez seria en la boca de Kanda. Sin embargo el Exorcista mayor paro abruptamente, dejándolo sin terminar y con una molestia en su vientre que expreso en un sonoro quejido de protesta.

Enfoco su confusa mirada en el, como queriendo una explicación por tal interrupción, Kanda no dijo nada, lo observaba con un rostro molesto y calculador. Allen tenía miedo. Miedo de que de pronto se fuera y lo dejara de esa forma tan voluble, sin ninguna palabra, sin un solo beso, simplemente le daría la espalda indiferentemente y lo abandonaría en la habitación, cumpliendo su palabra de regresar por el hasta la mañana siguiente. Forzó su cuerpo a incorporarse con ayuda de sus codos, aun temblaba y su cuerpo ardía, pero no podía permitir que su guardia se fuera así nada más. No pudo lograr su cometido, ya que de inmediato fue empujado de vuelta a la cama, quedando prisionero entre los brazos de Kanda colocados en cada costado de su cabeza. Observo sus negros ojos, comprobando que ese semblante de molestia y frialdad se mantenía.

-Lo que estamos haciendo es terrible acto pecaminoso- su voz era cruda y seria –yo no soy cristiano, así que no me importa, ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿Sabes a o que te arriesgas al tener sexo con otro hombre?

-No lo se…- confeso retirando sus ojos de los de su acompañante con su rubor claramente teñido –pero…- se abrazo de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en su hombro desnudo –se que no quiero alejarme de ti y que deseo sentirte aun mas que ahora- se agarro aun mas fuerte apenado de sus palabras.

-Entonces que así sea- declaro con una sonrisa de sadismo triunfal sujetándolo de la nuca para estrechar más sus cuerpos.

Y así reclamo sus labios nuevamente, saboreando esa cavidad tan dulce que lo asqueaba pero al tiempo era tan adictiva y tentativa. Rompió la unió con otra fina línea de saliva que tomo con su dedo y la saboreo en su propia boca.

-Lámelos- le ordeno mostrando tres de sus dedos al borde de la hinchada y partida boca del niño,

Obedeció sin protestar no estando seguro de las acciones de este pero aun así lo hizo. Al principio sintió tres de sus dedos en su cavidad bucal, lamiéndolo delicadamente y con torpeza, cubriéndolos de su saliva y dejándolos húmedos. Kanda los retiro para después saborear y chupar el líquido viscoso.

-Abre la piernas Moyashi-

-Ya te dije que es Allen imbecil- a pesar del insulto obedeció al mayor.

-Te dolerá un poco, pero se hombre y aguanta

Quiso preguntarle el significado de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada al sentir como un dedo ensalivado se introducía en su pequeño orifico arrancándole un grito de dolor. Esta vez se mordió la mano cuando otro dedo hizo intromisión en su entrada, los sentía entrar y salir con lentitud, pero no por ello dejaba de ser doloroso. El vaivén de los dedos de Kanda aumento de forma sorpresiva, ¡dolía maldición! Como le hubiera gustado que fuera mas delicado con el, pero bueno, Kanda no era delicado con casi nada.

Pronto se acostumbro a esas dos extremidades que humedecían su entrada, jadeando con un placer tan doloroso que le parecía irreal. Cuando el tercer dedo se introdujo, necesito de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a gritar histérico, simplemente se aferro a las sabanas en un intento por mitigar su dolor. Pero fueron los labios de Kanda quien le ayudaron a tranquilizarse, besándolo con pasión desembocada y desquiciante, claro, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de el.

Finalmente los retiro de ese lugar y volvía a lamer sus dedos el liquido adquirido. Se coló entre las suaves y blancas piernas del Moyashi, ya lo había preparado, pero aun así estaba seguro que le dolería infinitamente.

-Kanda…- la voz del enano llamándole lo distrajo. El solo gruño como señal de que tenia su atención –me preguntaba…si tu…ya…antes…- balbuceaba sin verlo a los ojos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, realmente no lo esperaba. Suspiro cansinamente cerrando con molestia y fastidio sus orbes oscuras.

-Si, solo una vez- su respuesta fue sincera. Lo sintió incomodarse bajo su cuerpo, seguramente confundido e impactado por sus palabras –pero…- se inclino hasta su rostro y lo obligo a verle –ahora estoy contigo y solo en ti estoy pensando, estupido Moyashi mártir.

El niño no dijo nada mas, ya no quería decir nada, solo lo beso con desesperación, queriendo aferrarse a esa realidad. El beso continuo, y con este contacto aprovecho para introducir su erecto excitado miembro en el interior del ingles. Allen se separo de sus labios, habiendo perdido el aire por unos momentos. Estaba entrando, lo sabía por que lo sentía, pero eso era más que dolor, era una tortura.

-Agarrate a mi y no me sueltes- le susurro al oído.

Hizo lo que le sugirió, clavando sus uñas en un intento por controlarse, las lagrimas regresaron junto con ligeros sollozos. De un solo golpe Kanda entro por completo ayudado por la ensalivacion que le dio a la pequeña entrada del niño para facilitar su intromisión, sabia que así seria mucho más fácil para el Moyashi acostumbrarse rápidamente al volumen de su miembro. Lentamente empezó a moverse, y de alguna forma enferma le excitaba sentir su espalda arañada por el albino. Cayeron sus gemidos de dolor con un húmedo beso al tiempo que acariciaba las tetillas apretándolas suavemente.

Pronto comenzó a sentir una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, queriendo que Kanda aumentara el ritmo de sus estocadas, que no tardaron en hacerlo. Sus gemidos fueron más audibles y la respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada. Una de las manos del espadachín le empezó a masturbar ofreciéndole mayor placer, sintiendo esas descargas eléctricas con mayor potencia sobre el. Lo abrazo con mayor fuerza, estaba por llegar, y así lo hizo, se volvió a correr en la mano del peliazul. Por su parte Kanda al sentirlo correrse decidió que era su turno, así que esta vez prácticamente cabalgaba sobre Allen sin ningún tipo de restricción, el solo escucharlo decir su nombre con esa voz tan sensual y perdida no hacia mas que aumentar sus deseaos de joderselo hasta dejarlo exhausto. Le empezaba a faltar el aire, señal que pronto llegaría a la cúspide. Y así vació su semen en la entrada del menor, comenzando a escurrir por su muslo.

Se dejo caer su peso sobre el niño, quien no pudo quejarse ya que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lo beso en la frente antes de salir por completo de el, manchando las sabanas de semen y dejando escapar de la entrada del menor su semilla.

Ninguno dijo nada, Kanda no sabia que y Allen se sentía extraño. Esa fue su primera vez, lo había hecho por que quería a Kanda y le había dicho que deseaba sentirlo, aunque ingenuamente por que no entendía muy bien el significado de sus propias palabras. Pero para Kanda no era la primera, lo había dicho, pero fue el quien pregunto, fue le quien quería saber… ¡no! Ya no quería pensar en nada, no en otra cosa que no fuera en la cercanía de su guardián. Se abrazo a este y pego su cabeza en su pecho, cansado, tenia sueño y que mejor forma de dormir y relajarse que con el calor de ese bastardo que lo desvirgino.

Kanda tenia una maraña de pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con su respiración aun dificultosa, pero al sentir al Moyashi acurrucarse en su cuerpo decido que ya pensaría que hacer después. Por el momento solo quedaba dormir, después de todo se lo había prometido al mocoso y el había cumplido de una forma muy extensible. Sonrió con sorna y mascullo unas palabras en japonés, al parecer insultos.

Coloco la gruesa manta sobre ellos, era invierno y hacia frió, sabiendo que su General era muy sensible a este clima. Suspiro con pesadez antes de acomodarse con el Moyashi encima. Ahora solo restaba dormir.

Sin embargo, prefería enfrentar las pesadillas que le aguardaban en el mundo de los sueños, que la cruda y cruel realidad que les esperaba al salir el alba.

****************OOO*****************

_**Y eso es todo por hoy…de verdad siento que le falto algo mas al lemon, no se mas agresivo…pero bueno ya que =_= **_

_**Les informo que en siguiente capitulo por fin aparecerá el simpático y divertido de Lavi, junto con el loco de Komui y sus inventos. La llegada de Allen a la Orden Oscura estará llena de humar para las lectoras, solo recemos para que a Kanda no le de por matarlos a todos gracias a las estupideces de la Sección Científica. Y por el nuevo Komurin que traerá a todos patas arriba XD **_

_**Ahora vayamos a algo interesante, ustedes habrán notado que ya nunca utilice la palabra amor para ninguno de los dos personajes, e incluso enfatice la palabra querer, ya que amar y querer son cosas muy diferentes, y eh aquí la cuestión: **_

_**¿Quién de los dos se enamoro primero, Kanda, o fue Allen?**_

_**Esto se los dejo a votación, ya que la verdad no estoy muy segura de quien podría ser, ya que Allen tiene a Mana como único amado, y Kanda siente un profundo sentir hacia Alma, así que me es difícil decir quien. **_

_**Bueno, no esta Chimiko, así que no me despediré de una forma llamativa ya que seria aburrido, como sea VOTEN!! VOTEN!! Y VOTEN!! XD **_

_**Hasta la próxima y espero que se mas rápido que esta. ¬¬**_

22


End file.
